It is known to sort bovine animal carcasses based on the weight of such carcasses. The sorted carcasses are subsequently processed as a group. Such sortation and processing is done in an attempt to provide cuts of meat having similar characteristics. Current systems for sortation and processing based on weight, however, do not in fact provide cuts of meat having similar characteristics. Generally, the resulting cuts of meat are dissimilar in size, weight, etc. due to variation among the group (i.e. carcasses of similar weight may vary greatly in the ratio of lean to fat, muscle size, etc.).
It is also known to sort bovine animal carcasses based on the yield grade of such carcasses. The term “yield grade” as used herein is intended to include the measure of boneless, closely trimmed lean meat resulting from a carcass. Yield grade is primarily related to the fat thickness of the carcass, and is related to the “KPH” (a measure of kidney, pelvic and heart fat), hot weight, and ribeye area of the carcass. The carcasses sorted based on yield grade are subsequently processed as a group. Such sortation and processing is done in an attempt to provide cuts of meat having similar characteristics. Current systems for sortation and processing based on yield grade, however, do not in fact provide cuts of meat having similar characteristics. Generally, the resulting cuts of meat are dissimilar in size, weight, etc. due to variation among the group (i.e. carcasses of similar yield grade may vary greatly in the size and density of muscles, etc.).
It is also known to provide a system to sort bovine animal carcasses based on the quality grade of such carcasses. The term “quality grade” as used herein refers to a USDA measure that represents the expected palatability. Quality grade is determined by the approximate age of the carcass and the amount of intramuscular fat (i.e., marbling) found in the ribeye muscle between the 12th and 13th rib. Common USDA quality grades include “Prime”, “Choice”, and “Select”. The carcasses sorted based on quality grade are subsequently processed as a group. Such sortation and processing is done in an attempt to provide cuts of meat having similar characteristics. Current systems for sortation and processing based on yield grade, however, do not in fact provide cuts of meat having similar characteristics. Generally, the resulting cuts of meat are dissimilar in size, weight, composition, etc. due to variation among the group (i.e. carcasses of similar quality grade may vary greatly in the ratio of lean to fat, muscle size, etc.).
It is also know that such previously described sortation systems and methods are used independently and/or in combination with each other.
Accordingly, there is a need for a system and method that provides for sorting of carcasses, primals, subprimals, or other animal portion based on one or more attributes of the animal portion. There is also a need for a system and method for providing cuts of meat having similar characteristics It would be advantageous to provide a meat sortation system and method filling any one or more of these needs or having other advantageous features. Moreover, the present invention is applicable to the sorting of meat for further processing regardless of whether it is still attached to the carcass.